Forgiven
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Another one-shot about Rhona. Tony visited Rhona through a few weeks after accident at Tomorrow Academy. Bad summary. Just read it .


_**My last one-shot was too dark and sad. I'll change it. There is another story with Rhona. But this one-shot has happy ending. Read and enjoy! **_

_**~Aslehill12  
**_

_**"Forgiven"**_ _ one-shot_

Rhona stood in front of the window and looked at the blue sky. Everything was calm and peaceful. She loved it…but her illness hated. Madness needed that people got pain, suffered… Rhona hated herself, sometimes when she could control her mind. Suddenly she remembered Tony's words. "But he is right…" Rhona said to herself. "Fool. You, thoughtless girl! How can't you understand that he lied! His words are not worth a brass farthing!" Voice yelled in her mind. "Plus…" - voice of madness continued, -"He killed Andy. Even if he's not Iron Man, he did it!" "Yes…no…shut up!" Rhona yelled into the emptiness and sighed. Madness gave her some freedom but she isn't free. She's still captive of her mind.

Rhona sat on her bed when nurse came into the room. "You have visitor." She said and left. Seventeen years old boy with messy raven black hair came. Rhona was surprised when she didn't see any sign of anger or hatred or disdain in his electric blue eyes. He sat on a chair which stood in front of Rhona's bed. "Hello, Rhona." He said friendly. "Hello? And you called me mad! I've almost killed your friends, I planned to kill you and after everything you came to me as if we were old friends and said me "Hello"… I think that you're mad, Anthony." Tony grinned. "You know, Pepper and Rhodey called me mad too, when I said that I'm going to visit you." "I can't imagine that Potts and Rhodes agreed to go with you." "And they didn't do it. They're at home, thinking that I went to my friend from Stark International." "One question: are you mad?" Tony smiled and said: "All the best people are mad." Rhona tried to be malicious but she forgot about it because of endless curiosity.

"So why are you here?" Rhona asked. "I want to help you. Plus I'm guilty in Andy's death…if I can call it "death". He wasn't human but he was important for you. Sorry." "You're totally mad. But, anyway, I forgive you. And…thanks that you said "he", not "it"." Rhona smiled. "But you can't help me. You don't know what means "madness"…" Tony shook his head. You're wrong here. I know what it means…perfectly know. I almost became psycho when I was 8." Tony said and smirked. "I paid for I'm a genius." Rhona frowned. "But you are normal. Just sometimes you become strange." "Yeah. Dad found the best doctors who cured me. I still can suddenly lose control or yell at my best friends but it's all my temperament. But it's not important. The most important thing is that I can help you to cure from madness. I have enough money and connexions. Just believe me."

Rhona was silent. She thought about what he said. In the end she gave him a question which Tony was waiting, of course. "Why are you helping me?" "Because we are the same in many things." Tony said calmly. "Well…I need some time." "No problems." Tony gave her a piece of paper. "There is my number. Call me if you'll take decision." He stood up. "Pepper, Rhodey, Whitney and Happy won't forgive me, yeah?" "I don't know, Rhona." He has already approached to the door when Rhona asked with hope: "And will you forgive me?" "I have already forgiven you." Rhona smiled. No one forgave her...never… But boy who was her victim…he did. It was so perfect to know that you're forgiven.

"No. You're the first person who can be my friend. Don't go away." Tony turned to her. "I can call you my friend too. But I must go. You won't be alone. Do you remember what I said about my fault?" "Yeah…" "I have a present for you." Tony opened the door. "Hello, sister." Rhona jumped from the bed, ran to teen and embraced him. "Andy! I so missed you." She smiled like a little child. "But how did you…" "I repaired him." Tony said. "We were in police station after accident at school. Iron Man was there too. After policemen left Andy alone I asked Iron Man about one thing. He brought Andy to my lab. As I said earlier I repaired him. And I restored almost all his memories…except last 2 month. The data were damaged too much. So I couldn't restore it." Rhona smiled to him and made something which Tony didn't wait or foresee. Rhona approached and gave Tony a hug. "You're my first best friend. Thanks and sorry for…" Rhona began but Tony stopped her. "Don't tell about it. Forget it. This past isn't so important for your future as present. Goodbye Rhona, Andy." And he left. "Goodbye Tony." Twins said in unison.

"So what will we do?" Andy asked. "Start it all again. Everything changed bro. It's our new life where we are forgiven."

**_Yeah! Happy ending! You'll see what happened after events of this one-shot in another stories. R&R ^.^_**


End file.
